Space
by HitachiinxLover
Summary: The world seemed to be against Zuko that day, for every waking moment, there was one of his teammates crashing and bumping into him. Of course, not all encounters were accidental. Based after The Firebending Masters.


**Author's Notes Of Doom!: **Doing this is new to me. I have accomplished two things I used to never, or hardly did: I made the characters as In-character as possible and I put more characters in my fic then just the two focus point people. O.o I prefer to leave the focus point between two characters, but once in a while, it's fun to goof around with other people. Notes of Doom are now over. o.O. Enjoy your read as I abus--I mean, jeer jokingly at Zuko.

---

It was relaxed at the Western Air Temple, with everybody going about their usual businesses and routines. Between practicing, inventing, and preparations, everybody had a hand in it.

The raven, on the other hand, decided to escape from the normal pattern that they had lived while they took refuge here, and wandered to a quiet spot to meditate. Sitting down, he moved his legs into the typical crossed position with his hands relaxed on top of them. He went about on leveling his breathing, everything going smoothly until--

Crash!

It wasn't even five minutes before he felt somebody slam into his back and knock him on the ground. When he turned to see Aang grinning goofily on his backside, he swallowed his temper and calmly shoved the boy off, brushing off his clothes and giving a small, but rather eerie smile.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

He just rubbed the back of his head, still grinning. "Oh, well, you see, I _was_ practicing, to be honest, but then, I got a little too close to Appa, and since he doesn't like fire too much, he kind-of accidentally bumped me for it, and well, now, here I am!"

The only response he got was a few moments of silence before his face went into a 'mhm' expression. "Well, then next time, you shouldn't practice so close to him, should you?" He raised his brow, lips pursed in a neat line. "No, I guess I shouldn't."

"Alright then, where should you be?"

"Practicing?"

"Good." And with that, he shoved the monk off and away to some other area where he wouldn't be disturbed. After gathering up his lost thoughts, he went back to meditating, hoping that he wouldn't find any more distractions.

It was, however, once more disrupted when somebody tripped on one of his knees. It was a more subtle crash, so he only bothered to peak open his eyes before seeing Katara calmly walking by. She only partially glanced behind her, though it was a cruel and piercing glare.

"Oh, so sorry, Zuko. I guess I wasn't looking where I stepped."

After that she continued to her routine of fixing up the dinner, walking off in the distance. Her calm and cool demeanor had scared the raven, making him almost shiver in that instance. He wasn't certain if it was the way she glared at him, or the way she spoke like nothing in even the slightest incident had ever happened.

Trying to shake off that frightening look, he had tried once more to gain peace and quiet. Being certain no more disruptions would happen, he went back to his meditation. It was quiet long enough to lull the raven into a sense of security, until his entire body was sent upward by a movement in the earth.

On his face, he grumbled lowly to himself before getting back up and brushing the dirt off again. "Oh, sorry Sparky, didn't notice 'ya there." Toph partially lied, grinning like nothing had even happened.

"What do you mean you didn't notice me? I was here first." The last part of his sentence came out in a general statement. He was trying hard not to let his temper get the better of him, and was confused as to why everybody seemed to use him for a crash test dummy.

"Oh, quit being such a crybaby, Sparky. Just go somewhere else. I claim this spot as mine now. You can stay, of course, you might get hurt. We wouldn't want you to get a scratch or anything."

In protest, he raised his hand to object, mouth partially open. He paused, before giving up, knowing she wasn't just going to walk away without putting up a fight. After relocating himself, he went back to meditating for another time. It was hard trying to fit in here, because sometimes he felt excluded from here, and untrusted. It was also just, considering he was their enemy for quite a while.

Half-way through his meditations, there was a soft weight that wrapped its arms around his neck and leaned on him. It was bothersome to know that another distraction made its way to him, but it was comforting at the same time since it wasn't a noisy crash or a intentional trip.

He tried to ignore it for a few minutes before his curiosity won him. Golden hues took a peer over at just who it was using him for furniture. He wasn't too surprised to see who it was.

"Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Leanin' on you. Why?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what? Sitting?" He mocked, snickering.

"No, I'm trying to meditate."

"Ooh. So you're not really busy. Works for me." He casually moved up from his spot and ended up sitting in the raven's lap, and in a leisurely fashion, wrapped his arms back around his neck.

"Why are you sitting in my lap?"

"Because it's comfortable." The brunette typically replied, treating his unusual act as an every-day thing. "And you're warm."

"You're weird."

"That's a compliment, 'ya know."

"Get off me, loser."

"Why?" He put on a partially hurt expression with a small pout. "You don't want my company?"

"No."

He started to sniffle a little. "Oh, Zuko, you're so mean!" He put his hand up to his eye, pretending to cry slightly.

"That's nice. Now get off."

"Nu-uh. Mean people don't get a choice."

He opened his mouth slightly in protest, but it seemed the brunette beat him to having an option by taking a nap on him. He snored slightly, drooling on the raven's shirt. He twisted his lips in disgust, but didn't make a move to shove him off. Although it wasn't the most pleasant experience to have a drooling idiot on him, he looked rather cute like that.

After a few minutes, he found it impossible to go back to meditating. He glanced down at the tanned teen and raised his brow, wondering if he could snap him awake.

"Hey, loser."

He snorted a few times, making it seem like he would come back awake, but only continued his nap. "Hehehe--" There was a slight blush on sun-kissed skin, and the paled teen knew he was probably thinking something rather perverted. He shoved the younger off, and then examined the drool on his shirt. He made several faces at it before sticking his tongue out in disgust.

After getting shoved, he woke back up, rubbing his head. "Eh? What? Hey!" He slightly pouted his usual pout when he complained about something. "Why'd you shove me off? I was cozy, y'know."

"You were thinking something perverted."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. It wasn't about you." He brushed off the raven by waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Of course not. I was going to ask you something."

The brunette took that as an invitation to get cozy in his lap once more. Golden hues rolled, but in a somewhat light-hearted manner.

"Anyway, I was thinking--" A faint blush crept up on his pale cheeks, considering that he was still trying to prove he was trustworthy to everybody. "Since I'm not really too close to anybody--"

Getting the gesture, cerulean hues only gleamed in amusement, his lips pursed in order to hold back a snicker.

"Aw, Zuko, that's so sweet. I didn't know you thought of me as your only friend at the moment."

"What? I didn't even--"

His sentence was cut off by a light kiss that was close to his lips, but mostly on the side of his jaw. Before he could say anything else, he found the brunette snoring and drooling once more.

"Sokka, you're a space invader."

He saw a slight smirk twitch itself onto tanned lips before he went back to his casual nap. Content with the presence of the idiot, the raven went back to his meditating, the sunset's soft glower capturing the moment of the daily routine of everybody that took sanctuary in the temple.

---

**Notes That Probably Aren't Necessary: **I have little to say, other than Review. Owo Because I love you people that I still don't know that well enough to write for you. I would be oh-so-joyus if you loved this n00b author enough to leave me a review made of win, or help. Whatever floats your boat. Even if you don't review, thank you for reading either way and peace out!


End file.
